


A ‘Refreshing’ Dip

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [103]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Animal Transformation, Gen, M/M, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Janus is just enjoying the sun when something, or more accurately someone interrupts his self care sunbathing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Emile & Deceit | Janus & Logic | Logan & Sleep | Remy, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A ‘Refreshing’ Dip

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my oneshots and want a sequel, check out my Tumblr by the same name as my ao3 (with - between each word) and if you want one of the stories to continue, send an ask and I will!

An absentminded hum filled the air as Janus lounged on a sunny rock. His scales soaking up the pleasant heat of the day. 

Janus chose this spot for sunbathing on purpose, it was secluded from the lake and hard for anyone venturing near to find the location without knowing where to go. It was possible for someone to simply stumble onto this place, but that was unlikely to happen anytime soon-

A distant groan cut off Janus’s thoughts. 

Janus peeked an eye open to try to see what was groaning as the sound was just distant enough to be possibly someone else or a particularly vocal animal. But he saw nothing from where he was reclining.

Shrugging, Janus settled his head back down onto the rock. There was no way it was a human.

“Oh thank the stars! It’s not coffee, but it’ll do!”

Janus bolted up this time, his scales scuffing against the rock a little as he shifted. Peeking over the rock, he saw what he distinctly knew should not be there, a human. The human had strange garments that Janus had never seen on a human before and they looked utterly exhausted even as their eyes were focused on the waters of the lake.

_ Oh, this’ll be good. They have no idea what they’re getting into if they drink from that. Whatever, I’m not going to stop them because they think they can just drink from any lake in this forest. _

Janus rested his chin on his hands. His tail began to flick absently behind him, like a cat watching their prey as Janus watched the human walk to a more uncertain fate than they knew.

The human desperately bent down and cupped water into their hands, bringing it to their lips before a hand abruptly shot out and grabbed their arm. Immediately shrieking in fear, the human tried to scramble out of their grasp, but the hand’s grip was too strong and all the human managed to do was get water over themselves.

_ Oh, there’s no stopping it now. _

Janus smirked, watching the arm rise to reveal a water dwelling creature of the forest, a water sprite. 

The water sprite emerged from the water frantically.

“Oh I’m so sorry I was- the water- I was trying to warn you to not touch the water because if you did then there was no going back and instead I  _ caused _ you to get wet and I’m so so so sorry.”

Janus frowned.

_ Why would you want to prevent someone from touching the lake? It’s their hubris and it’s their consequences they have to deal with, not yours. _

The human’s attempts to escape the water sprites grasp quickly faded into confusion.

“Wha? Hun, what- what are you saying? Are you- I- I thought-” The human stared dumbfounded at the water sprite before they suddenly collapsed to the ground, only held up by the water sprites grasp.

The water sprite gasped as the human spasmed, a cry of pain ripped from their lips. The water sprite ran from the water, grabbing desperately to the human and trying to brush away the water of the lake, but it was already too late.

Janus’s eyes widened as the human grew louder and louder as pain seemed to wrack their body before something Janus had never seen happened before began.

Suddenly, the human’s body just began to… crumble. Their legs began to turn into the same kind of sand that was on the side of the lake. The water sprite watched in horror as the human crumbled away into sand, disappearing. 

Only then did the water sprite look up to see Janus sitting there almost out of sight. However when the water sprite saw that he had been there for who knows how long, their expression turned to pure anger.

“Janus? How could you just sit there and watch? You let this human crumble to dust and just  _ watched? _ ” The water sprite bolted up, fists clenched in anger.

“Emile, you know the rules as well as I, that we can’t prevent a human from touching these waters or else it happened anyway.”

“I don’t care! The lake shouldn’t have killed them!”

Emile turned to the lake as he screamed at it. The surface of the lake rippled slightly like it was responding.

“Um… who said I was dead?” A voice said from the sand. Emile nearly fell as the sand moved under him a little.

“Wait, you’re alive?” 

The voice was hesitant, but responded eventually. 

“I think so, hun. I  _ am _ talking to you, aren’t I?” Janus stared, mouth dropping open as the human’s voice came from the innocuous sand under Emile’s feet. “Also I don’t blame you for trying to stop me, this isn’t ideal and  _ definitely _ not what I thought I’d be doing on a Saturday morning. But it’s… interesting being sand. Took me a moment to even find my voice, didn’t even think I had one.”

“Oh I- We-.”

The sounds of the forest around them suddenly were growing, the sound of leaves and branches cracking. Janus was vaguely surprised, but spoke up.

“Ah, here comes everyone else.” Janus smoothly slid to the ground and curled slightly around the sand as he moved beside Emile, who still gave him a half-hearted glare.

“Everyone else?” The former human’s voice asked.

Janus glanced down at the sand around his tail, not knowing where the former human’s ‘eyes’ were, but picked an approximate point to look at.

“The lake has changed  _ all _ of our lives, in a way, it’s a part of us. We can always tell when someone new turns up, and we always want to make sure the… ahem  _ transition _ is smooth. With what the lake has chosen for you, a smooth transition is going to be a hard thing to do.”

“But don’t worry, you’ve already mastered speaking, pretty soon you’ll be a pro in whatever your true frm is now.”

As the sounds of everyone else drew closer and louder, the former human’s voice became quieter.

“Why?”

Janus frowned.

“Why what?”

The sand was silent for a long moment.

“Why does the lake do this?”

“Only the lake knows.”

Janus watched as the sand under him shifted just a little bit.

“I- I’m scared.”

Emile bent down, placing a gentle hand on the sand.

“We all were at first. Don’t worry, we’re all here to help.”

“Thank you.”

Emile smiled and even Janus’s lips quirked up as his brow shot up in surprise. Janus and Emile spoke in unison.

“No problem, it’s what you would do for us.”

“...yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my oneshots and want a sequel, check out my Tumblr by the same name as my ao3 (with - between each word) and if you want one of the stories to continue, send an ask and I will!


End file.
